


Situations

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, OOC-ness, Somewhat of a crack pairing, Songfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Shura Kirigakure and Mephisto Pheles was indeed odd. Sometimes they hated each other, other times they acted like longtime friends messing around with each other. To anyone else, they would never expect anything more from the two. The idea of them being romantically involved was preposterous. And, in a sense, they never could be romantic. He was a demon incapable of love, and she couldn’t care less about something so stupid. To her, he was just an annoyingly cunning demon. And he viewed her as a drunk, sailor mouthed, meddling brat who enjoyed getting in his way. The idea of them being together was laughable.</p>
<p>Except for moments like these, when she gets too drunk and turns into a different person, and Mephisto always seems to be the only person around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Situations by Escape The Fate, and all rights belong to them. I'm just using it because for some reason it reminds me of these two.

The relationship between Shura Kirigakure and Mephisto Pheles was indeed odd. Sometimes they hated each other, other times they acted like longtime friends messing around with each other. To anyone else, they would never expect anything more from the two. The idea of them being romantically involved was preposterous. And, in a sense, they never could be romantic. He was a demon incapable of love, and she couldn’t care less about something so stupid. To her, he was just an annoyingly cunning demon. And he viewed her as a drunk, sailor mouthed, meddling brat who enjoyed getting in his way. The idea of them being together was laughable.

Except for moments like these, when she gets too drunk and turns into a different person, and Mephisto always seems to be the only person around. She had gone to his office for a simple report, but ended up getting obliterated on the way there, because she didn’t want to see him. By the time she got to his office she could barely walk, let alone think about what she was doing. Before Mephisto could even say some witty comment about her stumbling in, she had already placed herself right on his lap.

“Well..Hello to you too.” He said, trying to pretend like he wasn’t amused.

“Shaddup.” She slurred, unbuttoning his black and white striped suit. He watched her with a smirk, not even considering stopping her. He would use this as blackmail someday.

“What, you don’t like my outfit? To think I just bought it.” He said, making a small sound of surprise as she suddenly kissed him. Without missing a beat his tongue snaked into her mouth, causing her to moan.

_Situations are irrelevant now._

_She loves the way that I tease,_

_I love the way that she breathes,_

He was surprised at how forward she was being. Sure, she was always forward, but when she suddenly grabbed the growing lump between his legs he couldn’t help but jump. In retaliation he palmed between her open legs, feeling the heat radiating off of it like a heater. He never imagined she would do this, after all, she was supposed to hate him. But when she suddenly looked at him and licked her lips, he began to think otherwise. She rubbed herself against him and pulled his purple hair, making herself quite clear. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. He wasn’t going to say no. If he really thought about it, there was nobody else he would want to do it with.

_I touched her (ooh), she touched my (ahhh), it was the craziest thing._

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me._

_A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh._

_She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night._

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

When she came into his office the next day to actually give her report, she barely remembered anything. She had woken up in her house with several hickeys and an odd feeling of satisfaction. Snippets of the previous day flashed through her mind, but when she asked him about it, he pretended like he didn’t know. She should’ve known better. After giving her report, which was hard to do with a hangover, he told her to go back to cram school and teach her class.

_Darling what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened,_

_Lying is your favorite passion._

_Leave me, go where you belong,_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion._

It took a whole month for the same thing to happen again. This time they were at a party for the graduating students and she was drinking too much sake. Not that Mephisto could talk, he was feeling a little tipsy too. They were sitting next to each other when she suddenly put her hand in his lap. He jumped a little, looking around to make sure nobody was looking. When she began rubbing over his groin he grit his teeth, hating how easy it was for her to turn him on. Though, it might be because he’s been too busy to release any stress below the belt.

_The frustration, it's a regular thing,_

_I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me._

_A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap,_

"It's way too full," she said, confusing him a little. Then again she was drunk; she wasn’t supposed to make sense. "Once you’ve had me you'll always come back." Now that surprised him, but he didn’t deny it.

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

It was the same as before. She woke up in her house with little memory of the night before, and he acted like it never happened. But they both knew the truth. Something had formed between them, something they weren’t prepared to deal with.

_Darling what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened, Lying is your favorite passion._

_Leave me, go where you belong,_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion._

It started happening more often, nearly every time they saw each other. They would always sneak off and then pretend like they didn’t just have the best sex of their lives. They still pretended to hate each other, which in a sense they still did. She still loved to annoy him, and he did the same to her.

  _I know you love to resist,_

_and all it takes is a kiss,_

_and you just love to hate me._

_You know you love all the lies,_

_so don't act surprised,_

_that I just love to hate you._

She liked it rough, and enjoyed pulling his hair. He was the same way. In his mind he knew he enjoyed it too much. Falling in love wasn’t in his nature, demons didn’t care about such human emotions. But they were so alike he couldn’t help it.

_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing._

_I love the girls who love to hate._

But he would never admit it, and neither would she. It would be their dirty little secret, and nobody would find out about it.

_(Whoa) Darling what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened,_

_Lying is your favorite passion,_

_Leave me, go where you belong,_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion._

They weren’t capable of love, after all. Something like this just wasn’t possible. She hated it, he hated it, but they both loved it. Much like their relationship, it was complicated and didn’t make sense.

_Darling (leave me) what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened,_

_Lying is your favorite passion,_

_Leave me (darling) go where you belong,_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your favorite passion._


End file.
